


Finally

by Rivulet027



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon - Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael/Brian explorations in 100 to 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Queer as Folk, Marvel comics, DC comics or the actors mentioned. Neither is my toy box, I’m merely playing.  
> A/N: Spoilers for X-Factor 45! Also mention Exiles 34.

Finally:

“Holy shit.”

Brian looked up from where he was sprawled on the couch in Michael’s store.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Brian took in the enthused grin on Michael’s face, heaved himself up and began to make his way over, “This going to be a geek thing?”

Michael’s grin widened. Definitely a geek thing.

“Ric, Star,” Michael bounced off his chair practically vibrating with happiness.

“What?”

“Kissed! On panel! They finally kissed.”


	2. First Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for a word challenge on BrianMichael yahoo group using the word Determination.

Brain propped his feet up onto their coffee table as he told Michael, “And it better not be one of those sappy cards about how love and determination will conquer all.”

Michael frowned as he leaned into the pillows, “What better not be?”

“What you got me,” Brian told him, “I know you got me a present.”

“For all you know I forgot,” Michael stated as he stared at the bag that had been hidden under the pillow, “How many more gifts am I going to stumble across today?”

“One for every year I’ve known you,” Brian smirked, “but whose counting.”

“That’s a bit extravagant.”

Brian shrugged.

Michael sighed before he turned to Brian.

“That look, not going to work. You didn’t actually forget, did you?”

Michael gave Brian a faux wide eyed innocent look. Brian’s eyes narrowed.

“Had this whole plan,” Michael told him, “It involved a loss of clothes and seduction.”

Brian smirked.

Michael sighed as he poked the bag, “But I’m only four presents down, it might take me the rest of the day to find the rest.”

“You’re not going anywhere, not when you just promised to seduce me.”

“Presents,” Michael reminded.

“Come after anniversary seduction.”


	3. Who Am I?

Brian spread his arms wide as he jumped off the bed and tackled his best friend with a cry, "I'm Superman!"

Michael laughed and pushed away from him asking, "Who am I then?"

He suddenly wished he hadn't asked as Brian grew quiet and regarded him seriously. Several things ran through his head, he didn't want to be Jimmy or Lex. Brian would probably say Lex since they'd had that friendship thing, but he didn't want to be a bad guy.

Brian kissed his temple, "You're Lois Lane, Mikey, my Lois."

Michael smiled as Brian pulled him into a kiss.


	4. Opinion

Brian is a troublemaker in Debbie's opinion. He's no good for her easily influenced son.

She knows he drinks, she suspects he smokes, while her son's into comic books. The only good thing Brian is into is soccer. He also likes old movies, anything Dean or Brando, sometimes Grant, Kelly and others. He watches them hungrily from her couch, Michael nestled in his arms. It's the only time she ever sees him still.

Sometimes when he thinks she's not watching she catches him looking at Michael instead of the screen. Then, just then, she thinks maybe she's wrong about him.


	5. Friendship

Michael tried not to bounce in his seat, he was so excited he couldn't stop grinning. I'm such a geek, he thought to himself.

He grinned up at Brian who handed him popcorn before moving the armrest out of the way and pulling him closed. The Brian smiled back. Michael snuggled close before he told Brian, "Thanks, I didn't think I'd get to see this."

Brian reached around and grabbed some popcorn, "Come on Mikey, do you really think I'd let you miss Christian Bale as Batman?"


End file.
